


[Видео] Bitch Dictator

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: I'm a b*tch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга





	[Видео] Bitch Dictator

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** Кадры из «Союза спасения»; Doja Cat - Bitch Boss  
>  **Продолжительность и вес:** 02:29, 13МБ  
> 

[Bitch Dictator](https://vimeo.com/440449448) from [Союз Спасения](https://vimeo.com/user118449285) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
